The itsy bitsy Spider
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What if Venom was transported to Naruto's universe? What if Venom bonded to Naruto? See what happens when Konoha is greeted with Naruto's new threads. Rated M for sexual themes, blood, languages, and character death. Slight crossover with Spiderman
1. The New Host

V: Hello, and welcome to my spin on if Naruto received the Venom symbiote. This Venom however will be different. He has bonded with Wolverine, Spider-Man, Eddie Brock, The Hulk, Scorpion (Mac Gargan), and countless others. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but symbiotes take the abilities of their hosts, and carry them on when they are with their new host, right? So, in my story, Venom will have bonded with Wolverine, and Spider-Man, plus Venom's other hosts.

So, his powers include :

Wall-crawling, web-slinging, enhanced strength and other senses. Able to block Spider-sense.

Due to bonding with Wolverine, Naruto will have an adamantium skeleton, along with hardly ever aging and a much faster regeneration thanks to Wolverine, Venom, and Kyuubi. Now, you may think Venom is over powered, by far, but trust me, he has a LOT of weaknesses. Besides fire, he has a weakness to sound, and ice. Now, let the story begin!

* * *

First, it began with a giant intergalactic battle on it's homeworld. Others from 'Earth' came, fighting to the death with the villains. While on the planet, a hero named Spider-Man was in need of a new suit. A sentient alien unknown to him, and casted out by it's species, acted as Spider-Man's new black suit, completely changing Spider-Man.

While back on Earth, Spider-Man began to use the black suit more and more, gaining a bigger fanbase, while slowly losing himself. He began to demand a higher pay raise for the photo's of Spider-Man at the Daily Bugle as Peter Parker. But at night, he put the criminals down in jail and down hard. While fighting the criminal known as Shocker, he destroyed Eddie Brock's camera, who, being a small time journalist trying to get a job at the Daily Bugle, was trying to soil Spider-Man's bad name. In the Church, Spider-Man nearly killed the Shocker by throwing him off the side of the belltower. Having regained his senses, he knew he had to get the suit off. Doing the only thing he could think of, he slammed himself against the belltower, the sonic vibrations of the bell weakening the symbiote to the point of where Spider-Man tore him off from his body.

The symbiote crawled down the bell tower, and bonded onto Eddie Brock, while Spider-Man left the bell tower in only his boxers, thinking the nightmare was over. Eddie Brock, fueled by the humilation and the symbiote wanting revenge on Spider-Man, for what it had done to it, the two bonded, and would decide to get revenge on Spider-Man. The two became known as Venom.

Spider-Man and Venom fought and clashed several times, in which Venom was torn from Eddie Brock, Spider-Man sending it into space, and Eddie going to jail. The symbiote spawned another, the other symbiote crazier and stronger than Venom and Spider-Man combined. The two symbiotes crashed onto Earth once more, as Venom sought out it's previous host, the offspring attached itself to his cell mate, Cletus Kassidy. Kassidy escaped from jail once Venom left, becoming known as Carnage.

Now, over the years, Venom and the Spider have clashed, and Carnage created a bunch of chaos for both of them, when Venom was trying to go hero. Venom reproduced five other symbiotes, to which four of them merged into Hybrid. Venom left Eddie Brock, having bonded to his wife, Ann Weying. She couldn't deal with the stress of having being bonded to the alien, and having seen Brock transform in front of her, she committed suicide. The alien then bonded back to Brock, for a short time, before being captured by the government having been cloned. The Venom clone would then bond to Patricia Robertson, before killing her. The real Venom then consumed the clone, making him more powerful.

Venom once again, left Brock, this time for the son of a Mob boss, Angelno Fortunato. His father had bought him off of Brock, whom had cancer due to the symbiote itself. Angelno bonded with it, attempting to destroy Spider-Man at a high school reunion to prove himself worthy to his father.

But enough of the past, it was time to focus on the present.

* * *

Venom ran across the rooftops, lunging outward towards the Spider. He caught the younger, smaller man within his grasp, slamming him onto the pavement. Spider-Man kicked him off, narrowing his eyes beneath his mask, "Venom!." Venom gave a toothy grin, his tongue sliding out as he flexed his hands.

"Spider-Man. How nice of you to pay us a visit." Came the reply, as giant white eyes grew wider, as the long time rival of Spider-Man lunged towards him. Spider-Man jumped up, kicking Venom in the back, while swinging away. Venom shot a strand of web around the Spider's ankle, slamming him back down onto the pavement. Spider-Man felt his ribs crack but not fully break. He released himself of the webbing, backflipping as he kicked Venom in the jaw.

"Come on, surely you can't be Flash Thompson?" Spider-Man taunted, as he sized this 'Venom' up. He was slightly smaller than Brock, but bigger than Fortunato or Gargan. He ducked under a swipe, jumping over a fist slamming into the rooftop. Same foul breath, same attitude for his blood spilled. Yep, it was Venom.

"THOMPSON IS NO MORE! THERE IS ONLY VENOM!" The symbiote snarled, batting Spider-Man into the Baxter Building. Spider-Man got up, small shards of glass in his suit, as he was greeted with the Thing, The Human Torch and Reed Richards.

"Hey Spidey, what's going on?" The Human Torch asked, looking out the window to see the problem. His eyes widened, as his whole arm became coated in fire. "Oh, so you're dealing with big, mean and ugly eh?"

"Yeah, and I've had enough. It's time for this threat to be put down...or sent away." He looked up, noticing Reed Richard's machine, "So, does it actually work? Could we separate Venom from Thompson and send the damned thing into another dimension?"

Mr. Fantastic rubbed his chin, as stretched his long body over to the computer, "Yes, we can. It will take a good 30 minutes at least to warm up and then be functional, that's the only draw back. Surely Johnny or Ben, along with you can take him down? Doesn't he have a weakness to fire?"

The web-head nodded, "Yeah, that and super-sonic sound. So, we need a plan.. Johnny wait!" He tried to catch the walking matchstick, but he failed, as he sighed, webswinging after him. "Johny wait damn it! Venom will try something, I know it." They landed on the rooftop where Venom previously was, as they looked around.

"Keep your guard up." The Thing warned as he stepped forward into a puddle of water. Spider-Man heard Venom laugh, as the water wrapped itself around Thing, bringing him to his knees. Spider-Man and the Torch rushed forward, the Torch sending a steady flame towards Venom. Venom hissed, recoiling in fear of being separated.

Spider-Man slammed his knee into Venom's jaw, while backing him away towards Reed's machine. Venom snarled, grabbing the web head around his throat, slamming him into the Torch, dousing the flames. "WE WILL NOT BE TAKEN AWAY!" He snarled, whipping his head around only to be knocked away by the Thing. Venom landed on the wall, spinning a web or two to try to keep the Thing occupied. He snarled, dodging a fireball from the Torch. "ANNOYING PESTS!" He yelled out, lunging at the Torch. Johnny wouldn't be able to escape, and even with his fire, Venom was intending on impaling him on a sharp piece of glass still stuck in the window.

Spider-Man looked at Richards, who nodded that the machine was ready. With quick thinking, he slammed Venom to the ground, shoving a sonic grenade into Venom's mouth. Venom swallowed with unintention, as he swiped at Spider-Man missing. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" He gripped his head, as the sonic grenade went off, sonic vibrations tearing throughout Venom's stomach. Venom roared with complete and utter agony, as the alien and Flash Thompson were forcefully separated.

Spider-Man shoved the cursed alien into a small glass container, as he muttered, "Goodbye, Venom." He threw the ball into the portal, as it was sent into another dimension/ universe. He looked down at Thompson, who was a shriveled up old man, the symbiote having sucked more life force than necessary. He thought the symbiotes weren't supposed to feed? Perhaps he was wrong, but perhaps Thompson wasn't eating his necessary diet. He shook his head, knowing Thompson was dead.

"Is it over?" Thing asked, looking around at the damage. Spider-Man nodded, as he thanked the Fantastic Four, swinging away into the sunrise with Thompson's deceased body. Where ever Venom was, he was out of New York City, and away from this Earth, forever.

* * *

'He hurt me. He hurt me. HE HURT ME!' the alien fumed, knowing it would die without a host soon within the next 24 hours. It kept thinking of Spider-Man, and of Thompson. It would get revenge on them soon. It didn't know how soon, as it knew was that it was flying through the air, having ended up in another dimension already. The glass ball shattered upon the ground, as the alien slid onto the grass. The alien known as Venom sensed a child, probably around 9, close to death. The alien needed a host, the boy needed saving, a win win, right?

The young boy known as Naruto Uzumaki lay there bleeding, nearly dead from yet again another mob attack. He had no idea why they attacked him, he was just trying to get some food. Naruto couldn't move half of his body, let alone fight off whatever liquid had crawled over his body, engulfing him in complete darkness. Venom normally would just bond to it's host on a physical level, but seeing the kid in such a shape, made him to decide that Venom would bond with this host permanently, by going on a more molecular bonding.

Within the boy, the fearsome nine tailed demon fox, Kyuubi awoke from her slumber, healing the boy when she sensed a foreign presence. It naturally made a racket inside it's cage, snarling at the black substance that threatened to overtake the boy's mind, body, and her. **"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!"**

The liquid stretched and formed a face, white eyes and a toothy grin appearing from the darkness. The liquid formed webs around the whole mindscape of young Uzumaki's mind, while the bonding was almost complete. _**"Do not worry, we do not mean you or the child harm. We are Venom, and the bonding process is almost complete. We seek to enhance the host's natural abilities, and to enhance yours as well, fox. If you'll agree, we will let you live. If you don't agree, we will just consume you, and add the strength to the bond. Your choice."**_

The great demon fox regarded 'Venom' with a glare, teeth bared, **"What bonding process? Why should I allow you to remain here in the boy's body? In my domain? And like you could consume me, I'm the great Kyuubi no Kitsune! YOU ARE NO THREAT TO ME!"**

Venom's tongue snaked it's way out of it's mouth, as it licked Kyuubi's face. It quickly retracted before the demon fox could snap it off. _**"We merely wish for the boy to be perfect. We want him to be the perfect host, and that has to have your cooperation. Either that, or you could waste away, and the reason why the boy is hated could be gone forever."**_

**"How do you know...about that night?" **Came the reply, as the demon fox transformed into a woman of 5'6, red blood hair reaching her ass, wearing a kimono, as blood red eyes gazed up at Venom's face. Three whisker marks were on her face, as she turned away, trembling slightly. The demon fox never wanted to be imprisoned within Naruto, but she had no choice. The damn Fourth Hokage made sure of that with his soul. She didn't remember that night well, except for a deep yearning for blood. She has regretted it ever since, and she wish she could make it up to the boy.

_**"...Simple. We have analyzed the boys mind, and in turn, have analyzed yours without you consciously knowing it. There was no invading presence in your mind, so we had all access. We can guarantee something, if you do agree."** _The toothy grin grew slightly wider, as it knew the fox would probably be unable to resist, due to her curious nature. Kyuubi turned and rose an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. _**"We'll help you get revenge on the one who controlled your mind this night 5 years ago. So, interested?"**_**  
**Kyuubi nodded, and Venom's grin grew twice it's size. _**"Very good. With your consent, we're going to need to bond to you as well, seeing as how we're bonded to young** **Uzumaki." **_ With a further nod from Kyuubi, Venom latched onto her body, bonding with her as well. Once the bonding was complete, Kyuubi now sported a giant white spider on her kimono.

Outside, Naruto was being escorted to the hospital, his clothes torn and destroyed. Venom was inside his body, waiting for it's new host to awaken. Konoha was in for a big surprise once Naruto found out about his new 'friend'.

* * *

Well that was chapter one. Whatcha guys think? Good, bad? Well, tell me in the reviews.

-V


	2. Introduction

Venom: The itsy bitsy spider is a small fry. Then came the symbiote and we ate the spider up!

V: That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever Venom.

Venom: Doesn't have to.

V: ...Anyways, on with the story. I own nothing of Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden or anything Naruto related. They all belong to Kishimoto. And Venom here belongs to Marvel.

**"Blah" **-Kyuubi speaking or thinking.

**_"Blah"_ **-Venom speaking or thinking.

* * *

Naruto stirred slightly, cracking open his eyes as he met the painfully bright white ceiling of the hospital. With a small groan, he got up as he looked around. His wounds have already healed, due to the doctors he assumed, as he stretched, getting out of bed. Realizing he was in a hospital gown, he grumbled, noticing a fresh pair of his clothes next to his bed. He grabbed them, sliding them on. He looked at his reflection with distaste, as he frowned. The three distinctive whisker marks shone like a sore thumb on his face, making him the plague to Konoha.

He sighed, as he walked out of the hospital, noting with slight hurt that he didn't get visited by Inu the ANBU or by Jiji. He shook his head, noting the glares and whispers from the villagers. He felt a slight jingle in his pocket, as he realized he has some small amount of ryo. He went to the shopping district, and tried to buy an apple. "What do you want, demon scum?" Hissed the clerk.

"I just want an apple. Please, I'm hungry." Naruto said softly, ignoring the crowd that started to form around him. The clerk sneered as he threw the apple at young Uzumaki. Naruto, with reflexes he didn't know he had, caught the apple. Naruto gave the man the right amount of ryo, despite it being overcharged. He took a giant bite of his apple, starting to walk away as he was pushed to the ground by a villager. Naruto scampered to his feet, ducking under the legs of the crowd as he turned a corner rushing past everyone. _'Got to escape'_ He thought desperately as he came to a dead end, being blocked by walls and then the villager crowd blocking his only escape.

_**'Climb child. Do not worry about who we are, just do as we say. Place your hands on the walls, and act like you're climbing. If you need help, imagine a spider climbing the wall.'**_A voice spoke from within Naruto's mind. Naruto, not having no better option, and not wanting to be beaten once again did as the voice said. Naruto placed his hands upon the wall, and began to climb, not actually expecting his hands to stick. He gasped amazed, as he looked down at the angry villagers, who looked ready to get some ninja to come get him down. Naruto shook his head, as he climbed the wall faster, disappearing over the side of the building as he continued to run.

Feeling faster, and more alive than he had felt in weeks, he let out an excited yelp for joy. His heart pounding within his small chest, Naruto skidded to a stop as he looks down at his hands. "What was that?" He muttered to himself. His hands looked the same they did last night before he was beaten, so what was different? His eyes widened as he remembered a voice telling him to climb the wall. His voice in a whisper he spoke, "Hello? Mr. uh...voice?"

_**'There is no need to speak aloud. Heaven forbid people assume your crazy. Anyways regardless, let us speak. We are the reason you can climb walls. We are the reason your life is about to change, and it's up to you, Naruto Uzumaki whether it be glorious or tragic. Do you wish to know what we are? Simply sit down where you are now, close your eyes, and meditate.'** _The voice spoke again, making Naruto slightly jump. Naruto shrugged, sitting down cross legged as he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Re-opening his eyes, he appeared in what appeared to be a sewer, yet with what seemed like black webbing covering the pipes. He looked around, giving a small grunt of displeasure at the sewer water. He walked forward, something within him seemed to be drawing him forward.

He came upon a giant door marked 'Mindscape'. Raising an eyebrow, Naruto opened it and closed it behind him after he was inside. It wasn't much better than the sewer, but it was a slight improvement. A small one bedroom apartment, sorta like Naruto's, but plastered with pictures of a man in tights, a spider on the chest of the man. "What uh...?" He questioned the air, as he looked around the photo's. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he turned, his eyes widening as a giant black form moved towards him, white eyes and a toothy mouth appearing from the darkness. Naruto fell onto the bed as he cowered, "Don't hurt me!" He cried out, trying to fend off the monster.

A chuckle erupted from the creature's maw, as it took on a more humanoid form, _**"Do not worry Naruto. We are the force that is helping you. We, are Venom. And we have bonded to you, as a permanent host. We're going to transfer our history to you, simply because we do not wish to recount what has transpired in our lifetime with words, and bore**_ _**you."**_Venom transferred it's memories to Naruto, letting it's history sink into Naruto's brain.

"So...Spider-Man eh? With those tights, I can see why you hated him." Naruto joked, trying to break the tension. "Anyways, you're bonded to me. Why?" His blue cerulean eyes gazed into Venom's, as the alien's mouth tilted upward into a grin.

_**"Simple, Uzumaki. You were dying, and despite your ah...abilities, you probably wouldn't have made it. We sought to change that. We figured you were a suitable enough host, and you are. Your large chakra reserves are well, large enough to sustain us so we can survive. Just maintain a healthier diet, besides ramen, and keep in shape and your chakra will not deplete at all. We eat away at your protein and chakra to keep us, as one alive."** _Venom spoke, telling Naruto anything the boy wanted to know.

"Okay so let I get this straight. As long as I eat healthy, stay in shape and all that other stuff, you won't eat away at my chakra?" Naruto tilted his head, looking up at Venom. Venom nodded as Naruto gave a small "Yatta!" before jumping in the air, fist pumping. Venom chuckled, realizing Naruto was a small child still, so it wouldn't pester Naruto too much yet about revenge on the Spider.

_**"Now that you know what we are, we're going to kick you out of your own mind. Your training begins now." **_Venom's grin grew, as it's tongue slid out, slapping Naruto across the face, promptly kicking him out. Naruto opened his eyes, as he stood stretching. "Training eh? So, web-slinging, learning to control my strength, and wall-crawling...seems easy enough." He looked down, noting on how his jacket was picked up by Venom and tossed away, the symbiote covering the rest of his clothing. A black T, camo pants and combat boots were his new outfit. "Uh, Venom...combat boots aren't really worn around here." He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

_**'We do not care. The boots are better than the flimsy sandals you people wear. Trust us, you'll thank us later for this. Now, you'll notice that you're wearing black fingerless gloves. Normally, you can spin a web without gloves, but we think it will be easier for you to learn with gloves for now. Hell, you can even become Konoha's version of...well, as we hate to say it, Spider-Man.'**_Venom held in it's disgust while suggesting Naruto to become Spider-Man. Then again, it could get it's revenge this way. Make Spider-Man into a complete villain. It liked this idea better.

"Okay, web-swinging, I've seen you do it. You just point your wrist forward, the web shoots out, and I grab onto the web, and travel that way, right?" Naruto was speaking mostly to himself, yet at the same time he was speaking to Venom. When he received no answer he sighed, as he raised his hand, trying to shoot out a web. He tried several hand signs with his fist, trying to mimic how Venom did it. He growled frustrated, as he decided he would focus on acrobats and his enhanced strength. Naruto stepped back, realizing the gap between the building he occupied and the one across the street was slightly larger than anticipated.

_**'You can do it Naruto. We have faith in you. Just simply take a running start, and jump.' **_Venom whispered in his mind, scaring Naruto slightly. "Jesus don't do that." He mutters, as he takes a few more steps back, before running towards the edge and jumping off, his feet pushing him off the side of the building. He reached out, fearing he wouldn't make it. His hands gripped the sides, as he pulled himself up and over the edge. _**'See? That wasn't so**__** hard.' **_Venom chuckled, as Naruto picked himself up, and dusted himself off. _'Speak for yourself.' _Naruto replied back as he started running across the rooftops, jumping across them with ease. Naruto watched as his 'clothes' morphed into Flash Thompson's take on Spider-Man. He looked down, flexing a bit, before aiming his hand forward, a web shooting out. "Venom! Venom, I got it!"

_**'Very good Naruto. Now, can you web-swing? Or will you land on your face?' **_Came the reply as Venom snickered. Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood on the edge of the rooftop, slightly nervous. He shook his head as he muttered, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I will not fail!" With that in mind, he promptly leaped away from the rooftop. As he approached the other one, his right hand shot out another web, swinging him in the other direction. He smirked, as he started to alternate between his swings. He quickly landed on top of the ninja academy. Noting that he would be late if he didn't hurry, without thinking he jumped off the rooftop, realizing he didn't have a way to break his fall. Luckily, he shouldn't have worried in the first place, for the symbiote broke his fall. His costume quickly morphed into his outfit from earlier, as he crawled up the wall, opening the window as he takes a seat in the very back at the top row.

The class hadn't noticed him yet, as he propped his feet up on the desk, taking note of who all would probably make it as ninja. Sasuke Uchiha was the most obvious, him being the last of the Uchiha clan. He practically had his own fangirl organization, but he didn't care about them. All he did was sit in his desk and brood. Naruto always strove to beat him at everything, but with Venom, Naruto was sure he would excel to the top of the class.

Next there was Sakura Haruno. She was Sasuke's number one fan girl, minus Ino Yamanaka. Both of them were best friends when they were little, but upon entering the academy, their friendship was terminated as they strove to beat the other for Sasuke's attention. Naruto found both of them irritating, but Ino was more tolerable than Sakura at times.

Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame were three best friends, and while Shino was more of an outcast than the other two, he got along with half of the students in the ninja academy. Kiba bore the triangular marks on each cheek that each Inuzuka has, along with him is his puppy and partner Akamaru. Hinata, heir to the Hyūga clan was born with the Byakugan like all Hyūga's are, despite being very timid and shy, she gets along well with Kiba and Shino. Shino hails from the Aburame clan, who specializes in bugs, their bodies acting as a living hive for said parasites.

Naruto understood how Shino felt, in a way, because I mean, he does have an alien bonded to him, and living off him. Naruto shuddered for a moment, as he gazed down at his two friends Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Shikamaru is known for his genius, but being extremely lazy. He will use his smarts when he has to, but normally he can pass just about any test with ease. Choji is a big eater, like the rest of his family, but it's due to the amount of energy he has to put into his jutsu's to use them. Choji was currently eating a bag of chips as he looked around, searching for him, Naruto presumed.

He sighed, as the door slid open, the instructor Iruka walking in. He looked around, as he began calling out names. Once he got to Naruto, he let out an internal groan, fearing that the blonde would be late. "Naruto?"

"Pft, forget it Iruka-Sensei, he's probably late." Kiba snickered, while Kiba barked in agreement. Naruto narrowed his eyes, as he waited for the insults or excuses to keep coming.

"Oh lay off him Kiba. Naruto's not such a bad guy, sure he can be clumsy and late, but you're not exactly perfect yourself." Came the slow, lazy drawl of Shikamaru, as he laid his head on his desk. Kiba scowled, growling slightly, as he tried to think of a comeback.

"Knock it off you two. Naruto? Going once, going twice..." Iruka said gazing around until he looked up to the top left corner of the room, seeing the all too familiar foxy grin of his most troublesome student. "Ah, there you are. Decided to remain silent, and make us worry that you weren't going to show? Well good job, you passed."

All heads and eyes were turned towards Naruto, as he gave a small wave. "Yeah yeah I'm here. Just decided to give a new change to how I approach things, so to speak." His eyes met Shikamaru's, as he signaled he would explain later. Naruto thought he heard Shikamaru mutter "Troublesome" but he wasn't all that sure. He realized three pairs of eyes were still on him. He looked around, seeing Hinata look up at him then down, a slight blush on her face. Looking down he seen Ino in the same state, but a slightly deeper blush on her face. Finally he caught Sasuke staring at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he wondered, '_What's Emo-Fag staring at me for like that?'_

_**'Oh **__**you**** know, he's probably checking us out.' **_Venom said, and Naruto practically imagined the toothy grin the alien had on it's face right now. Naruto shuddered as his eyebrow twitched. '_Shut up Venom. I'm tuning in on this lesson.'_ While he really wasn't, it was better than thinking about Sasuke raping him at night or something. Naruto shuddered yet again, as Iruka droned on for about thirty more minutes, before taking the class out for taijutsu training. _  
_

"Okay, first up will be Shikamaru and Sakura. No dangerous jutsu's, and no weapons. Whoever falls out of the area of the mat, loses." Iruka stated the instructions loud enough for everyone to hear, while the two stepped up onto the small mat. Sakura looked nervous, fidgeting with her hands as Shikamaru yawned, observing the female with his dark brown eyes, a plan formulating in his mind. "Begin!" Iruka shouted out, watching as Sakura rushed Shikamaru, aiming sloppily placed punches towards the male's stomach and face. Shikamaru backed up, jumping over a leg sweep as he vaulted over Sakura, before aiming a strike towards her back. She stumbled as she turned, striking furiously but missing every hit, due to Shikamaru's plan unfolding. Shikamaru got to the edge of the match, and Sakura, thinking she could win, lunged at him. Shikamaru smirked, rolling out of the way as Sakura fell off the mat, effectively ending the match.

Naruto left the group, as he stood underneath the small shade tree, noticing the swing he sat at usually when school ended. He frowned, remembering all the times he sat there crying and wondering what was wrong with him; why he couldn't hang with the other kids because of their parents. He sighed, still not knowing. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited for his turn. Shikamaru walked up, sitting at the base of the tree. "So...?" Shikamaru questioned, patiently waiting for a reply as Hinata and a girl named Nori walked up onto the mat. The match began, as Hinata and Nori started to fight.

"So what?" Countered Naruto, as he sighed, probably knowing what he was going to ask. He knew he could trust Shikamaru, but he didn't want to reveal Venom just yet, unless he absolutely had to. He gazed on watching as Hinata blocked a palm strike, countering by throwing the girl over her shoulder and onto the other side of the mat.

"Well, you going to tell me why you're so different now? Yesterday you were just a bumbling idiot screaming who was going to become the Hokage. What happened to cause you to change the way you act? Why did the emotional mask drop now?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, looking up at Naruto, who stiffened slightly. "Yeah, I've known Naruto, that the way you acted was for attention. I know you're hated by the villagers, yet I don't know the exact reason for it yet. I'm not a genius for nothing, y'know? So go on, spill it."

"I don't know, Shika. Perhaps I just felt like it was time to drop the act, and start acting serious." Naruto smiled grimly, watching as Hinata kicked Nori out of the mat. "I'm sure you've realized I get beaten by the villagers?" Hearing Shikamaru gasp slightly, made Naruto's stomach flip. "I'm taking that as a no. Anyways, I was beaten late last night, and I would've died, had it not been for something saving me. You'll see what exactly saved me in all due time, so don't bother me about it, okay? I don't want to give too much away just yet."

"Naruto and Shino come up to the mat, if you would." Iruka called out. Naruto sighed, pushing his body off the tree, as he started walking towards the mat. He silently walked up to the mat, noting Shino opposite of him. He let out a nod, while Shino did the same. Shino was relaxed, and calmly thinking out a plan. He knew Naruto fought with the basic Academy taijutsu style, so it would be easy to defeat him. A scout came back, buzzing into Shino's sleeve as it transferred what information it knew of Naruto. Shino raised an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes behind his glasses '_A foreign entity on Naruto huh? Seems like Konoha's most unpredictable knucklehead just got even more unpredictable.' _"And, begin!"

Shino threw his hands out, sending his bugs of his sleeves, getting several looks of disgust from Sasuke's fanclub. It didn't matter to him, for the only one that didn't cringe in disgust was Hinata, Ino, or Sakura, so they were alright by him. Naruto tilted his head, narrowing his eyes. '_Venom, any way to repel his bugs? I want to use that new taijutsu style you and the Spider showed me. Well, from your memories that is. His bugs will try to eat away at my chakra and weaken me, but would they discover you?'_

_**'Silly Naruto, of course there's a way to repel his bugs. We noticed a scout of his on your being, and gave it a small message. If you'll notice, the bugs are not coming near us. The scout spread the message, leaving Shino out of it. So, the bugs wont' touch us, and all we can say is, go wild with that taijutsu style we showed you.'**_Venom responded, as Naruto calmly walked forward, noting Shino move into a defensive stance.

"What did you do to my hive?" Shino calmly asked, as he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. The hive was abuzz with activity, and a range of emotions were surging throughout his body, the bugs telling him it's emotions. Hate, anger, rage, sadness, pain, were present, but fear was the one strongly convoyed.

Naruto smirked, and rushed forward, aiming a punch towards Shino's face. Shino went to block, which was when Naruto feigned a right hook, kicking Shino's feet out from underneath him. Shino fell, landing outside of the ring. "Oh you know, we just made sure your bugs wouldn't want to come near us at all." His grin grew in size, as he turned and walked away. He stumbled slightly in his walk, as he regained his composure. '_Wait, did I just refer to me, as us? As in more than one?'_

_**'Yes Naruto, you did. You see, us being bonded to you, will give you our characteristics, such as referring to yourself as us, we, our, ourselves, etc.) Regardless, our advice would be to embrace it, and if people question you, tell 'em to fuck themselves.'**_Venom then quit talking to Naruto, as he retook his place at the base of the tree, being joined by Shikamaru and Kiba. _  
_

"So, what exactly did you do to Shino?" Kiba questioned, a bark followed by Akamaru. Shikamaru said nothing, but merely observed Naruto with his eyes, his mind whirling as he tried to figure something; anything out to as why Naruto was so different.

"Oh you know, just fucked with his mind." Came the reply, as Naruto chuckled. He yawned, as he started to walk towards home, realizing class was over. Shikamaru and Kiba stepped in tow with him, and Naruto not really being used to being followed by his classmates froze for a moment, "What uh..what're you two doing?" Naruto asked, looking at the two.

"Well, me and Kiba noticed that you usually walk home alone, and we're just wanting to know if you wanted to come play ball with us?" Shikamaru drawled out, looking at Naruto. He smiled, noting the small sparkle of happiness in Naruto's eye.

"Ball huh?" Naruto asked calmly, while on the inside he was ecstatic. They actually wanted to play with him! No one ever wanted to, or their parents drove Naruto away. He shoved his hands inside his pockets, as he nodded, "Sure, I'll play. Where do we go?" He looked towards Kiba, who was walking away, towards his house. Naruto raised an eyebrow, noticing Kiba wanted them to follow him.

"We gotta stop by Kiba's house to get the ball, then we're headed to the park." Came the Nara's reply, as they followed the Inuzuka to his house.

"Okay guys, you two gotta wait out here. Knowing Hana, the dogs are out, and they will tackle you to the ground, and lick you senseless, so I'll just be right back." With that, Kiba turned and walked inside, coming back five minutes later with a blue ball. Kiba smirked, as Akamaru wagged his tail, "Okay guys, we're ready! Let's go!" With that, he took off running, Akamaru close behind. Shikamaru took off after him, and Naruto, after a moment of hesitation followed, intent on making them his best friends.

After a short walk to the park, Kiba set down the ball while Akamaru lunged at it, pushing it towards Shikamaru with his nose. Shikamaru stopped it with his foot, before kicking it towards Naruto. Naruto smirked, and drew his foot back, slamming it into the ball watching with slight shock as it launched up into the air and away from the park sailing away and towards the Hokage's office. "Heh, whoops." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked at Shikamaru and Kiba.

"How...how did you do that, Naruto?" Kiba asked, eyes wide as he looked in the air, searching for where the ball went. Akamaru barked in agreement, tilting his head to the side as he gazed up at Naruto.

"Uh, hidden strength?" Came the nervous reply as Naruto ran off, calling behind his shoulder, "I'll go get the ball, I know where it went! I'll be back soon!" Once he was far out of their line of site he jumped up onto the building, scaling the walls as he felt his clothes move and morph, transforming into Flash Thompson's version of the Venom suit, except with out the neck guard surround his well, neck and face. Naruto looked at his new threads, as he smirked underneath the mask, **"Let me guess, you liked Flash Thompson's version of Venom, so that's how I look now?" **Venom responded with a silent yes as it moved once more, revealing four metal objects, that were held there for safe keeping. **"Venom, what are those?" **Naruto asked, noting that Thompson used them in his universe.

_**'Those, Naruto are guns. Primary weapons of police men, thugs, and military users back from where we came from. The metal objects shot out of the barrel are called bullets, and they are made from metal and gunpowder. Luckily for you, we know how to make more for when you run out. Now, the small handheld one is called a pistol, and it's model is a Beretta m9. The larger one with the small handle and pump is called a shotgun, and we do not know the exact model. The other one is an assault rifle, and the last one with a scope is referred to as a sniper rifle. Again, since we were bonded to Thompson, we have given you the knowledge on how to use them properly, so we won't have to practice with them later. Now, don't you have a ball to retrieve?'** _Venom explained, as it grew silent once more. Naruto nodded, letting the shotgun, assault rifle and sniper rifle go back into the 'pocket's' of the suit, as he placed the pistol in it's holster.

Shikamaru and Kiba stared up in shock at the black clad figure that was their friend. "What...what is on Naruto?" Kiba whispered, his eyes wide. Akamaru whimpered slightly, hiding himself within Kiba's jacket. Shikamaru shook his head, motioning them to be quiet. They watched as Naruto produced a rope from the suit, swinging away. They quickly climbed up onto the rooftop using a nearby ladder, as Shikamaru investigated the substance.

"It's a web." He confirmed, looking onto where Naruto was headed. It was the Hokage's office. "Kiba, whatever that thing is, that's on Naruto, it's not just a suit. He didn't make that, I'm assuming. And think about it, the suit enhanced his reflexes and strength, and it gave him spider-like powers, I'm betting since he just spun a web from his damn hand. Regardless, we have to keep quiet about this, we can't tell anyone, and he'll tell us when we're ready. For now, let's just go back to the park, and act like nothing happened." Without waiting for Kiba, he climbed down the ladder and started walking back towards the park.

"Hey, wait for me!" Kiba exclaimed, while Akamaru barked from a top of his head. He scurried off after him, as he tried to get the image of Naruto's new look out of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting there doing the cursed paperwork when out of no where a ball came sailing in from the window, sending shards of glass everywhere, and nearly making him piss himself. "Kami. What is...a ball..? Where the hell did that come from?" He muttered, as he walked over, bending down to pick up the ball. His bones creaked with slight protest, as he looked outside the window, looking for any signs of the person who broke his window. He sighed, as he went to go sit down, noticing something black swinging towards him. He frowned, narrowing his eyes as he tried to identify the figure. "Who...?" He questioned, as he braced himself for some sort of attack.

The man landed in front of him, as the mask peeled back to reveal Naruto's grinning face, "Hey Jiji!" Came the happy reply, as Naruto walked calmly over to his ball, picked it up, and the mask covered back over his face. Naruto gave a peace sign, before swinging off again. The Third Hokage was left standing there what the hell just happened.

* * *

Whatcha guys think? Good, bad, ugly? Review, or Venom will eat your brain!

- V


	3. Meeting the Sensei, and saving Ino

Welcome back. I own nothing of Naruto, or Venom. They both belong to their respective owners. Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I've been busy with school.

-V

* * *

The following year passed by, with Naruto excelling to the top of his class. Everyone who thought Naruto was a deadlast and would amount to nothing was proven wrong. His club of fangirls were half of Sasuke's, including Ino. Sakura was defiant, and thought that Sasuke was still better than Naruto, even though the whiskered boy proved that he beat Sasuke time and time again with the sparring fights. He didn't care too much for the ninja weapons, for he used the metal and converted them into bullets for his pistols.

"Okay class, today, we'll be taking an adventure to the training grounds. We'll be sparring there for half of the day." Iruka said, as he gazed up around the classroom. Naruto perked up slightly from his slouched position, giving off a small snort at how close Ino was sitting to him. Iruka smirked and thought to himself '_Ah, if only Naruto could open his eyes. Sure, she may be a fangirl, but she's loyal, and loyalty is one quality of a good teammate.' _"Now everyone, you all can go in whatever fashion you want, so long as it doesn't get me into trouble with the Hokage." He immediately regretted the decision when Sasuke and his fanclub got up, rushing towards the door. Iruka stepped out of the way, allowing the group to go through.

Naruto stood, as he turned going towards the window. He opened it, jumping off the window sill as he leaped towards the tree, using it's sturdy foundation to leap to the rooftop of the nearby buildings. His cerulean blue eyes glanced to his left and to his right, noting that Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Choji were following him. His lips curved up into a smirk, as a smug voice snickered in his head _**'Ah, seems someone is a leader.' **_Naruto's smirk faded, as he narrowed his eyes, increasing his speed. _'So? Does it matter Venom? They follow me because I'm their friend. They don't follow me because I'm a leader, as you put it.' _

Venom remained silent, as the mental link was cut off. Naruto sighed, as he landed at the training grounds, walking over to the farthest tree, before leaning against it. "Okay, you all will split up into groups of four. Now, get to work." Iruka commanded, looking at his class. The other instructor, Mizuki was helping the group with their forms.

Naruto observed that he, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata would probably be in a group. He sighed, as he pushed off the tree, walking out to the middle of the field, smirking. "Come on then." He pointed to the three. "Give me all you got." He was cocky, and confident, but he had a very good reason to be. Venom had trained him with Kyuubi's fighting style, and he had trained under Kakashi Hatake for a few months, when the Jōnin had time. The three circled him, forming a triangle with him in the middle.

Ino rushed forward, being the brash one. She aimed a few strikes towards Naruto's midsection, growling in irritation when the male blocked each and every attack. Shikamaru, the genius, tried looking for a way to defeat him, but he came up with no logical answer, Naruto would somehow manage to slip away. Hinata was the shy heir to the Hyuuga line, and she had a huge crush on Naruto. She came out of her shell slightly, no longer stuttering or fainting around Naruto. Naruto grabbed Ino's ankle, swinging her around as he slammed the female into Hinata.

Shikamaru jumped out of the way, rolling to the side. Rising to his feet, he aimed for Naruto's legs, trying to knock him to the ground. Hinata and Ino got back up, jumping into the fray. The aimed for every available area that could be used to take down Naruto. The Uzumaki, of course blocked and dodged, before he backflipped out of the triangle, landing a few feet away.

The three turned to look at him, while Naruto simply shoved his hands into his pockets, "Okay here, I'll fight without using my hands." His mouth curved up into a cocky grin, as Iruka looked on with amusement. Ino charged with embarrassment at being treated like an amateur, despite that's what she was. Shikamaru attempted to stop her, but realized it would be useless. The blonde would never listen to him. Hinata shook her head and waited with Shikamaru. Ino was her friend, but sometimes she needed to be taught a lesson in humiliation.

Ino struck towards Naruto's face, whom merely stepped back, dodging the other fist that flew towards his stomach. Ino growled, kicking at him. He raised his knee, balancing on one leg as he effectively blocked her foot. He pushed her back, grinning as he dropped to a crouch. He then used his leg muscles to push himself upwards towards her. Ino, having no time to retaliate, accepted the attack. Naruto smirked, headbutting her in the stomach. She doubled over and fell onto the ground as Naruto landed. He held out his hand, offering to help her up.

Ino accepted, a slight warm tingling sensation running through her body when they touched. She let a slight blush cross her features as Naruto walked over the other two, a victorious smirk on his face. "Alright guys, that's enough sparring for now, come on! Let's get back to class." Iruka ordered. Ino groaned with disappointment, wanting to spar more. She, Hinata, Shikamaru and Naruto fell into line behind the other students, and quickly made their way back to the classroom.

* * *

2 years later..._Graduation Day_

"So, Kakashi, whom do you want on your team?" The Hokage asked, puffing on his pipe as he gazed up at the Jōnin. The former ANBU operative lowered his smut book, his eye glancing at the leader of Konoaha, as if thinking.

"Well, Naruto for one. He shows a lot of potential. I promised Obito I would train any Uchiha that was still around, but Sasuke's an arrogant little child whom thinks he should get his way simply because his entire family was massacred. I'll train Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. Yes, it would be breaking the InoShikaChoji trio, but I think this generation will be much better." The one eyed ninja gave a smile, his eye forming a upside down u.

The Hokage nodded, then turned to the ruby eyed kunoichi Kurenai. "What about you, Kurenai? Whom do you want on your team?" The female closed her eyes in thought, her lips pulled into a thin line of concentration.

"Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. They form the perfect tracking team." She said, giving a short, simple answer. Asuma sighed, realizing he was left with Sasuke, Sakura, and Choji, which to him wasn't fair. Sasuke was exactly how Kakashi described him as, Sakura was just a fan girl, and Choji was a boy whom cared for his team mates and food. With this combination, he may only care for food only.

The Hokage nodded, realizing whom Asuma had left on his team. "Very well then. Go and meet your teams. Kakashi, do not be late. Your team actually needs you, since they show potential." The Hokage gazed at the one eyed ninja sternly, meaning he meant business. Kakashi closed his book, nodding. "Dismissed." The three Jōnin then vanished, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts.

Naruto sat on the top row, obviously bored. The headband gleamed proudly on his arm, while the whiskered boy leaned back, his feet up on the desk. Iruka was irritated at this, but didn't say anything. Hell, even if the instructor wanted to, he couldn't, Naruto wouldn't listen anyway. Ino sat next to Naruto, while Hinata was on the other side. Shikamaru was in the row below, seated next to Choji, Kiba, Shino and some of Naruto's fangirls.

"Alright, it's been a few wonderful years that I've been your instructor. Now, without further ado, it's time to announce who your team is. Team 10 will consist of Choji, Sakura, and Sasuke. Team 8 is still in revision from last year. Team 7 will consist of Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru. Team 9 will consist of Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Your Sensei's will be here shortly. It was an honor teaching you all."

The class was abuzz with chatter, but Naruto was snoozing quietly, his eyes closed. Ino and Hinata were talking quietly about who their Sensei's would be, and how well they would work with their teammates. Naruto blocked them out, thanks to years of meditation. He mentally sighed wondering if and when he would be able to get some action from Anko. The snake mistress had shown him all the ropes of love-making and while doing so she fell in love with him. Naruto had some form of affection for the elder female, but he wasn't going to call it love just yet. Yes Naruto found it annoying that she still slept with other men, but he let it slide seeing as how she said he was the best out of all of them. If she was lying, Naruto had no idea.

The door slid open to reveal Asuma, "Alright, team 10? You're with me, I'm Asuma Sensei." He looked at his team at the lowest row, and inwardly groaned '_Great... Damn you Kakashi.'_ He turned and walked out, noticing his team following. The other two teams sat and talked among themselves. Naruto dropped his feet, getting up as he began to descend the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Kiba asked, while Akamaru barked in agreement. Naruto turned slightly, noting all eyes on him. Without an answer, he turned and keept walking outside, heading to the giant oak tree that stood beside the ninja academy. He leaned against it, before looking up with a grin. Rustling in the leaves confirmed his suspicions.

"Hello, Kakashi." The young Uzumaki spoke after a moment's silence. The one eyed ninja wasn't surprised that Naruto sensed him. He was masking his chakara, but then again, Naruto wasn't exactly a normal boy. Kakashi dropped down, gazing at Naruto with a one eyed smile. Naruto rolled his eyes, giving off a smirk, "So...who's Sensei are you?" His eyebrow arches slightly, as the boy stares off straight ahead.

"You'll find out soon enough." The masked ninja replied, before sunshining away. Naruto shook his head, smiling as Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walked up to him. Shikamaru looked around, before turning back to Naruto.

"So...whatcha doin' out here, Naruto?" The pinapple haired boy asked, a quizzical look on his face. Naruto shrugged, before he looked back up at the sky. The rest of them looked up as well, and saw nothing but the slightly cloudy sky, some of the clouds darker than others; a sign of rain.

"Oh you know. Just enjoying the weather...you?" He asks, still looking up at the sky. He was distant, and troubled. But what was he troubled over? If his friends found out about Venom, he would surely lose them. That was the the only draw back about the alien, trying to keep it a secret. He was so used to having friends and everything, he wasn't sure how he would handle it if he lost them.

"We were just wondering what you were doing out here. Making sure you're okay." Ino said, offering a smile. Naruto returned it, before a woman with ruby red eyes and raven black hair showed up, her body covered in wrappings.

"Team 9?" She asked softly, noting that Hinata, Shino, and Kiba walked up to her. "Very well. Team 7, goodluck with Kakashi." She offered a small smile to Naruto, who let a small blush cross his face. She apparently heard of him from Anko, and that meant trouble for him. He sighed, shaking his head as he sat underneath the tree, closing his eyes. Feeling movement beside him, he saw Ino and Shikamaru beside him.

"What now?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Ino nudged him with her elbow playfully, smirking.

"It's simple Naruto, we wait on our Sensei, who by the way is up there." She points up to the roof, where Naruto followed her finger, smirking.

"Good observation, Ino. But Naruto actually discovered me about 15 minutes ago. Be up here in 5, or I won't even consider passing you." Came the somewhat serious, somewhat playful reply from Kakashi, as he smiled, before disappearing beyond view. Ino scowled, as she grumbled. Shikamaru got up as well, following.

"So how do we get up there?" Shikamaru asked, turning to look at Naruto, who was gone. His eyes widened, as he looked around. Seeing a small web from the tree to the rooftop he smirked, muttering, "Good ol' Naruto. Come on Ino, let's go use the stairs." Ino looked ready about to rant for Naruto missing, but Shikamaru dragged her along.

Once on the rooftop, Kakashi sat across from the three newly Genin, as he clasped his book shut. "Well then, let's see...we need to start with introductions, right? Tell me your name, hobbies, likes, and dislikes. Maybe throw in ambitions while you're at it." He looked at the three, and just by that mere observation they showed much potential. Kakashi had known about Venom since The Hokage had found out a few years ago. Kakashi had no qualms with Naruto being enhanced due to an alien, I mean the kid deserved anything he wanted, after the years of mistreatment he went through. Well, almost anything.

"Um, Sensei," Came the hesitant reply from Ino, "Can you perhaps go first?" She fidgeted slightly from her seat, looking up at her teacher with respect. Kakashi gave an eye smile, and nodded, before he leaned against the railing.

"Of course I can! I'm Kakashi Hatake, and my hobbies, likes, and dislikes are none of your concern." He grinned, watching them sweatdrop and faceplant. "You there, pineapple, you're up next." He said, pointing at Shikamaru with mirth.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, I like sleeping and cloud watching. I dislike annoying fangirls and troublesome blonde's. My hobbies include pranks with Naruto and Kiba. My ambition is to find a wife, and have one or two kids." He grinned as Naruto smirked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, sensing he would be pranked by them in some form or fashion of he was more than an hour late.

"Alright then, you there, blondie, you next." He pointed to Ino. Ino sat up and straightened as she coughed before beginning.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka. I enjoy flowers, gardening, a certain someone," At this she attempted to give Naruto a not so subtle look, before she continued, "I dislike Sakura and her Sasuke fanclub, and my ambitions include getting married to a loyal, faithful man and having a kid or two."

Before Kakashi could utter a word, Naruto spoke up, "We're Naruto Uzumaki, our likes include training, drawing, singing, playing pranks, and three lovely ladies." He gave Ino a glance, watching as she blushed. He smirked, as he continued, "Our dislikes include villagers who are hateful towards only a select few of orphans, rapists, and child molesters, and a certain Spider." The fire of life in his eyes darkened a bit as he mentioned his dislikes, before it quickly sparked back up to a roaring flame. "Our ambitions include getting rid of all the evil in this village, and making sure the orphans get a good roof under their heads."

Kakashi noted that Naruto started referring to himself as "we" instead of "I." _'Probably due to the symbiote.' _He concluded, as he nodded. Shikamaru noted the change as well, but he wouldn't pry. Naruto would tell him in time. Ino was about to speak up as to why Naruto changed his way of speaking, but Kakashi interrupted, "Alright. Be at the training grounds tomorrow at 6 AM. I want you all to start training, and I'll be there at 7 to begin your test." Without another word, he vanished with a single thought in mind, '_The bell test is out of the question. It seems I'll have to test their skills as a unit, and have them rely on teamwork in a different way. This is going to get interesting.'_

Naruto got up, as he said, "Later Ino. Later Shikamaru. See you guys in the morning." Without another word or waiting for a goodbye, he backflipped off the roof, landing on his feet below. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked home, leaving Shikamaru and Ino to walk home alone. Having walked into an alleyway, Naruto morphed into Venom, and began his daily patrol throughout the city. He swung up to the top of the church, as he began to scan the area.

He narrowed his eyes, noting that three elder men were following Ino. Ino, sensing the men ducked into an alley way, but to her horror it was a dead end. Venom growled, as he quickly jumped off the church rooftop, running down the side, before leaping onto the top of a building. He rolled to his feet, jumping across the gap as he came upon the two men holding Ino down, with another unzipping his pants. He let out a primal roar, as Venom jumped down into the alley way below. He landed, a small crater forming.

"What the fuck are you!?" One of the men proclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.

**"We are the protectors of this city. We are the force that makes sumbags like you quiver with fear. And we make sure girls like her are safe. You, girl." **He pointed a finger at her, **"Get behind us." **Ino got up and rushed behind him without a word, before Venom lumbered forward. The leader had a knife in his hand, as he slashed at Venom. Venom grabbed the man's hand, disarming him before he slammed him into the dumpster.

The other two had bats, as they rushed Venom at the same time. Venom grabbed one bat, ducking under the other before he slammed his foot into one's groin. He yanked the bat out of the male's hand, before slamming it down onto his head. The male crumpled, dead as blood began to pool out underneath him. The last male, who was quivering quickly backed up into a corner. "Don't hurt me! Just give me a chance!"

**"We will give you one. One only. You are to spread the word that the women and girls in this village are not to be touched. If we find out about it, we will hunt you all down. We have eyes and ears everywhere. We will always be watching. Now, have fun screaming for help." **Venom picked up the male by his throat, and slammed him up against a wall, webbing him up. He turned to Ino, who looked at him with awe and fear. **"Go girl. Go home."** Ino nodded and rushed home, tears streaming down her face. Venom jumped up onto the rooftop, running off as the sun went down. He made his way back to the church rooftop, as the mask retracted back, allowing Naruto to look up at the sky in confusion.

"Why...why did we...why did I have to be the one to safe her? Why couldn't have Shikamaru stayed with her? Now I gotta face her tomorrow...I just hope she's safe." He put his face into his gloved hands, as he sighed, feeling older than he really was. Without another word, his suit morphed back into clothes, as he made his way home.

* * *

Yeah, I know, been a while since I updated. Been busy with school. Sorry guys! Review, review, review! Or Venom will eat your luscious, scrumptious delicious brains!

-V


	4. He's Venom

Welcome back to The Itsy Bitsy Spider. I hope that today's chapter will satisfy you.

* * *

Clouds of smoke filled the air, as Naruto slammed his gloved fists into the shadow clones that surrounded him. He turned, dropping so that he dodged the bullets that whizzed over his head. He quickly rolled to the left, slamming his elbow into a clone's face, momentarily blinding him as he disarmed him, firing off a bullet into the clone's face, dispersing him. Naruto turned, firing off a few more bullets into the clones, breathing hard. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to recede back into his mind. It was as if the world was standing still. He could hear everything around him, smell the smells, and sense where his enemies were going to attack.

Naruto opened his eyes, watching as the clones moved towards him. As if in slow motion, Naruto quickly ducked under a clone's arm, breaking it as he headbutted him away, before he grabbed him by the throat, snapping it. Venom was slowly transforming his fighting style into one that was of speed and aggression He was hostile towards his enemies, and he left no one standing. Getting rid of the last clone, Naruto stood as he cracked his neck. "Well, that was a good work-out for the day."

_**'Yes, yes it was Naruto. Now shouldn't we head back home and shower, eat, and get a change of clothes before we're supposed to meet up with the others?' **_

_'Yes, we should. Regardless, do we always refer to ourselves as we?' _Naruto gripped the bridge of his nose, groaning in slight protest at the thought he just transmitted towards his alien counterpart.

_**'No, Naruto, you can refer to yourself in a singular manner, however due to how we are, it would be easier to refer to ourselves as 'we'. It will get confusing, obviously. When you communicate to us, you can refer to yourself as 'I', so you won't get a headache. But for now Naruto, we should keep moving.' **_

Naruto shook his head as he quickly made his way home, watching as the symbiote retracted underneath his skin, receding into his bloodstream to wait until Naruto needed it. Venom had absorbed a bit of Carnage's molecular structure, allowing the symbiote father to exist in the host's bloodstream, and make sharp weapons out of it's skin. The only downside to this was that Venom was more bloodthirsty and insane. Entering the shower, the Kyuubi carrier and host of the symbiote began to wash his body, relaxing under the stream of the hot water. The sweat and grime was washed away, leaving the male feeling refreshed. Exiting, he dried off as he threw on some clothes. Venom was a type of armor, protecting him and his clothing. Yes, the symbiote alien could mimic clothing, but just to keep up with appearances, Naruto wore actual clothing, and Venom was backup. He tightened the laces on his boots, making sure he had his kunai pouch on his hip, and his gun in its holster on his leg. He exited the house, walking towards Training Ground 7, wondering if the others were there or not.

Arriving at the training ground, Naruto saw Shikamaru being nagged on by Ino. "Sheesh Ino, I don't know when Kakashi-sensei is going to get here. Quit bothering me about it, will ya?" He said, waving her off. Naruto smirked walking towards them, his eyes scanning the surrounding area. His eyes locked onto a male with gravity defying hair, the Konoaha headband covering one eye, and a perverted orange book in his hand, the male intently reading. Their sensei looked down at Naruto, giving off a smile with his eye. Naruto chuckled, as he stopped in front of the two. "Oh hey Naruto. You know when Kakashi-sensei is gonna get here?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his head as he looked up towards the clouds.

"No idea. However, I think we should spar before he gets here, to warm up ya know? Who knows what type of test he has in store for us. I heard from older ninja that he doesn't pass anyone. But to counter-act that, we gotta give him our best." Naruto walked out into the clearing, as he fell into his normal fighting stance. "Come on you guys." Naruto knew that Kakashi was watching, and hopefully with some luck, he would count this as their test, determining how well they fought, and work together. Shikamaru and Ino got up, walking towards him as they formed a triangle, while Naruto quickly made the handsign for the shadow clone jutsu.

Clones filled the surrounding area, all looking at the trio with foxy grins. Naruto's own foxy grin crossed his face, as he counted down, "3, 2, 1!" The clones charged them, all yelling battle cries. Naruto dispelled a clone quickly, ducking under one to allow Shikamaru to jump over him, kicking it in the face. Grabbing Ino's wrist, Naruto swung her around in a circle, destroying the few clones that got close. The trio quickly fell back into the triangular defense, defending themselves from kunai and clones alike, using flexibility and teamwork to their advantage. Naruto quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out a small round ball as he rolled it within his palm. He grinned, quickly throwing it into the crowd of clones that remained, watching as smoke filled the area. "Guys, it's time to test out how we would do as an assassination unit." Naruto pulled out a kunai, quickly rushing off into the smoke, Ino and Shikamaru following suit.

Kakashi watched with interest as the battle drew to a close, watching the three effectively and silently take down the clones. He narrowed his eye with thought, as he rubbed his chin '_Hm, seems I got my work cut out for me. But to put them to the test of their abilities, they get to fight me.' _Kakashi quickly made a shadow clone, sending him down to deal with the genin, and to see whether or not they were worthy of truly being ninja.

Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru stood looking at Kakashi, victorious grins on their face. "Very good guys. Now to see if you all are truly worthy of being called ninja, you get to face me." Naruto's smirk grew, while Shikamaru and Ino exchanged nervous glances. Were they really going to have to fight him? Naruto's eyes flickered back to Kakashi's last known location, while Venom relayed information to him, confirming his suspicions. _**'It's a clone, Naruto. Let's kick his ass!'** _Naruto chuckled, as he looked at his friends.

"You guys ready for this?" He asked, as he fell into a stance. Ino and Shikamaru fell into their own stance, as they waited for Kakashi to make the first move. He however used shunshin to move behind them, aiming a strike toward's Ino's back, weeding her out as the weakest link. Ino however dropped to the ground, rolling backwards as she planted her feet firmly into Kakashi's elbows, which protected his chest. He threw Ino off, drawing a kunai as Shikamaru slashed at him, his kunai clashing with Shikamaru's. Shikamaru dropped, aiming his fist towards Kakashi's manhood. Kakashi jumped back, while Naruto appeared behind him, throwing a smoke bomb towards their sensei.

Kakashi turned, allowing smoke to fill the area surrounding him. However, the three ninja didn't attack him as he expected. Naruto grabbed onto his ankle, holding him in place as Ino and Shikamaru sent exploding tags towards him. Kakashi's eyes widened as several Naruto clones latched themselves onto him, making him immobile. The exploding tags exploded, dispelling the Naruto clones and the Kakashi clone. "It was a clone!" Ino exclaimed, looking around wildly for their sensei.

"Yes, yes it was. However, you passed." Came the voice of Kakashi as he jumped out of the tree. He gave a smile, his hand forming a peace sign as he said, "Congratulations, and as of today, we are now team 7. You guys have the rest of the day off. I must go report to the Hokage." He shunshined away, leaving the three in the clearing of the training ground.

Naruto looked at his friends and teammates, before he started to walk off, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru questioned, looking at him.

"Training. Somewhere you two can't handle. Not even with me helping." Came the gruff reply, as the teen walked away from the training ground 7, immediately heading towards Anko's residence in the Forest of Death. He landed, cracking his neck as his enhanced ears picked up the sounds of snakes moving and coiling around the tree branches in the tree the house was in, and in multiple trees around the surrounding area. A defense mechanism at best, so Anko wasn't to be attacked or ambushed by intruders. However, Naruto wasn't an intruder.

Entering the house, he heard the shower running, with Anko's familiar giggle, following by another giggle. He blinked, chuckling as he settled into a chair, waiting for the two women to exit. The water stopped, as the giggling continued. A pair of feet with purple toenail polish walked out, as the curvy legs led up to the womanhood with a layer of purple patch of hair, which led up to her toned abdomen which traveled to home her perky D size breasts. The female looked at Naruto with wide eyes, her honey brown pupils gazing into Naruto's cerulean blues as he grinned a foxy grin. Anko let a smile cross her face, as she walked over to him, swaying her hips.

"Oh Kurenai. We got a visitor." Anko's voice purred out, licking her lips as she straddled Naruto's lap, looking into his eyes. She leaned down, nipping at his ear before whispering, "I've missed you, lover. It's been what, two nights since we've last met?" Naruto shivered, not bothering to answer as his hands found the soft mounds of flesh, massaging and kneading slowly, his thumbs and index fingers pinched and pulled her nipples. Anko let out a soft moan, as Kurenai walked out, gazing with wide eyes as she gasped slightly.

"So this is our visitor? Your lover? Naruto?" She asked, her slightly shocked look turning into one that was filled with lust, as she walked over to her lover, and started licking her womanhood. After all, the more the merrier. Anko moaned as her hands fumbled with Naruto's vest, throwing it to the ground. Her eyes rolled back with pleasure, her body twitching out between Naruto's hands and Kurenai's tongue. Kurenai's hands snaked around Anko's waist, messing with Naruto's pants. The shirt thrown to the floor, Anko's hands ran over Naruto's body, slightly filled out with muscle due to eating right and the training Venom put him through. Two years made just the difference.

Naruto stood up, setting Anko down on the carpeted flooring of her apartment, while Kurenai pulled down his pants and boxers, her hand stroking the length of his manhood. He was around 6 1/2 inches, and still had room to grow. Venom and Kyuubi helped him out slightly in that department, knowing his relationship with Anko. Kurenai grasped the base, moving her hand up and down the shaft, watching Naruto let out a small groan in pleasure. Anko, not wanting to be left out crawled over, and flicked her tongue out across his sac, taking a testicle in her mouth, sucking gently.

Kurenai took the tip within her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, working her way to the base. Anko began to suck on the other testicle, massaging what part of the shaft Kurenai left for her. Anko crawled over behind Naruto, nipping at his ass cheek as she spread his cheeks, darting her tongue at his hole, trying to stimulate his prostate. This was obviously a weak spot for him, for he let out a grunt of pleasure, thrusting his cock farther into Kurenai's throat. The genjutsu kunoichi gagged, looking up into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto smirked, as he picked up Kurenai, while creating a clone that picked up Anko and led them to the bed. The clone and the real Naruto simultaneously slid into the womenhood of the two women, electing moans and gasps of pleasure. Kurenai gripped the bedsheets, moaning as Naruto slid in and out of her. She looked over to see Anko bent over taking it from behind as the Naruto clone slammed in and out of her, causing the bed to shake slightly. Kurenai however, couldn't complain because Naruto matched the speed and the timing of the clone's and filled her body with intense pleasure.

Moans and grunts filled the air of the Forest of Death, however if anyone was passing by, they may mistake them for cries of wounded animals. Kurenai and Anko climaxed, while Naruto pulled out, and the clone dispersed, allowing Naruto to shoot his load all over the two female kunoichi. The females in turn, licked up the treat Naruto gave them, as said ninja went to go get dressed.

"What, fucking us and then leaving?" Anko asked, pouting. Naruto chuckled, as Venom covered his body. He told Anko about his other half, and he was certain that after tonight Kurenai wouldn't tell.

"I got work, love. I'll be back around 9:00 more or less. If you wish to keep having fun without me, go ahead. Kurenai-sensei, I shall be seeing you another time, perhaps?" He asked, turning to wink at her as Venom covered his face. He gave a thumbs up, before darting out the window, using the branches to his advantage, traveling to the city faster to get to his post. He had a city to protect.

"What the fuck was that?!" Kurenai exclaimed, looking at the window where Naruto left in shock.

Anko turned to her and smirked, "That, my dear was Naruto's other half. It's an alien known as a symbiote, and came from another universe apparently. All I know is that it has made Naruto faster, stronger, better in bed, and it's given him a way to prove himself as this city's protector. He's the hero the city needs, not it wants. He's a silent guardian. He's Venom."

* * *

So, the reason Kurenai was so accepting to Anko and Naruto during this lemon was because 1. She was already horny, 2. She isn't opposed to threesomes, and 3. If you're a ninja, you're technically allowed to fuck, smoke, drink etc.)

Oh, and on another note, did you get my slight reference to the Dark Knight?

-V


	5. Let the battle, begin!

V: I do not own anything of Naruto, anything Naruto related, or Venom, or Venom related. They belong to Marvel and Kishimoto, respectively.

* * *

The weeks went on, as Naruto as his team continued to do D rank missions. They formed the perfect team, and they were in sync with each other when fighting. Kakashi hardly had to correct them on their fighting technique, for he could find them early in the morning every other day training. When they weren't training as a unit, Naruto was training by himself, perfecting his fighting style with and without Venom. Kakashi leaned over from his hiding spot, before speaking quietly, "Shadow, is the target in position?"

"Yes. I see him." A voice replied over the head piece, "What about you Flower, you see the target?"

"Yeah, I see him. And you, Spider, do you see the target?" A feminine voice asked, while a chuckle was heard from the third member of their squad.

"See him? Hell, we caught him. Poor fuzzy bastard is gonna have a hard time escaping." Came the final voice, as Kakashi sweatdropped, "Don't worry, we'll get the webbing off as soon as we return the thing back to it's owner. It protects us from getting scratched."

"You...webbed him up?" Ino asked, deadpanning as she looked out from her cover to see Naruto holding a webbed up cat on his shoulder. "Where the hell did you get webbing from anyway?" She rose an eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

"That's for us to know, and for you not to find out." Naruto replied, sticking his tongue out at her. He had gained the nickname 'Spider' because while fighting with his clones, Ino and Shikamaru came upon him and saw his technique. When they inquired as to what the style was, Naruto simply replied with 'The Spider'. And it was true, that was the fighting technique, even though it wasn't from this world.

"Does the cat have a red bow on it's right ear?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down at the hissing cat, who was desperately trying to escape it's prison. The sunlight gleamed off the red bow, as Naruto nodded, "Yep. It's Tora alright, the so called 'Demon cat'. Pft. This fuzzball isn't a demon. It's just a nuisance to catch once it escapes from suffocation. Hell, we feel sorry for it. Having to be held and squeezed to death. That's horrible." He let out a shudder, before smirking at Ino's glare. "What? Don't you agree?"

Ino didn't answer, to which Naruto laughed before Kakashi interrupted, "Alright, come on guys. Let's go get our reward money, and return Tora back to The Fire Chief's wife. Hopefully she'll get home before Tora escapes again." He sighed, as the four began to make their way back to The Hokage's office. Once there, Kakashi presented the cat to the Fire Chief's wife, who looked at the cat covered in webs with disbelief. "Oh, right, sorry about that. Naruto?" He asked, looking down at his most unpredictable student.

"Right, sorry." Naruto walked forward, and quickly, yet safely tore the webbing from the cat's fur, before giving her back to the female. The Fire Chief paid the Hokage, whom distributed the money evenly between Kakashi and the three students.

"Alright, that was a good D rank mission. Now, we have several more that you can do before the day's over, if you wish." The Hokage looked over some papers, before looking at Team 7. He noted the look of distaste for the missions in all three of the students eyes. Glancing at Kakashi, he puffed on his pipe. Kakashi nodded, as the Hokage stroked his beard. He exhaled some smoke, before leaning forward, "Do you think you three are ready for a C rank mission?" His eyes gazed into theirs, as they exchanged glances with each other. They all nodded, "Kakashi?"

"I do believe they are ready. They are exceptional as a unit, and they have each other's backs, as well as my own. What are the mission details?" Kakashi asked, looking down to see the trio exchange small high fives.

"Very well. The mission details? You all will be escorting a bridge builder back to his home in Wave Country. Tazuna! Come in, please." The Hokage called, the door opening behind the team. Naruto turned, grimacing to smell alcohol on the man's breath, as he gazed at the team through squinted eyes.

"This is the team eh? A bunch of runts are supposed to protect me? Great." The man said, sighing as he dropped the sake bottle that occupied his hand. He mumbled something, bending down to pick it up, and when he raised up, he saw Naruto in his face, hanging upside down. Tazuna tried to stepped back, only to find he couldn't move. He looked down to see webbing on his feet. "What the.." He asked, looking at Naruto with fear.

"Trust me. We're not runts. And, we will protect you." Naruto said with a small smirk, before he tore the webbing off. "Alright guys, we're out." He turned to the Hokage's window, nodding to the occupants in the room before jumping out of it, landing on the rooftop across, and running off into the distance. He had a date with the local baddies that roamed the streets.

"Shikamaru, how does he create the webbing?" Ino asked again for the second time that day, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Dunno. I don't think it's real webbing though." Shikamaru lied, before he exited the building via the door. Ino sighed, following as Kakashi glanced at the Hokage. The leader of Konoha chuckled and puffed on his pipe. Kakashi sighed and vanished, allowing Tazuna to stumble out of the building. Team 7 had a big day ahead of them, and it started at dawn.

* * *

The sun rose, shining light upon the village of Konoha. If one looked up at the top of the temple, they would see a black clad figure, with a curious white spider upon his front and back. The male narrowed his eyes, before he jumped off the top, diving towards the ground before shooting out a web. Swinging to the rooftop the male landed, running towards the gates of Konoha. He quickly jumped off the roof, rolling in mid-air as he landed on his feet, the suit retracting back off of him, transforming into normal clothes. Naruto opened his eyes, as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walking towards Kakashi.

"Morning Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, a small smirk on his face.

"Good morning. Have a nice exercise?" Kakashi asked, his eye forming a smile. Naruto looked at him with an raised eyebrow, "What? I'm not a Jonin for nothing. I saw you atop of the temple." He shrugged.

Naruto shook his head, looking to his left to see Ino, Shikamaru and Tazuna shuffling up. Ino and Tazuna looked tired, and Shikamaru looked bored, like he didn't want to do the mission. "Morning." Naruto repeated, looking at the three. Ino mumbled something back, as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes, while Tazuna and Shikamaru nodded their greetings.

"Alright then. Everyone ready? Let's be off." Kakashi said, as the group of five left towards the gates of Konoha. Once they opened, the team finally got their look of what was outside the village. Of course, it was mostly just forests, streams and nature, but that was enough. Naruto looked around fondly, a small smile of content on his face. He was relaxed, but always on guard.

Eventually, Ino made her way closer and closer to Naruto, having a crush on him. Naruto noticed, but didn't pay her any attention. Who was he to decide if she was to walk beside him or not? Shikamaru chuckled and leaned towards Kakashi, "Hey Sensei, I wonder how long it'll take for them to get together."

"I don't know, Shikamaru." Came the reply, as they came upon a puddle. He was instantly on guard. It hadn't rained in days, and Kakashi sensed a faint chakra signature within the puddle.

Venom, on the other hand, had convoyed the same information to Naruto, who subconsciously put his hand on his gun, drawing it from his holster. Ino looked at him, a quizzical look on her face, "Naruto...what is that? What's wrong? Do you hear something?" Naruto put a finger to his lips, signaling for Ino to be quiet. She fell silent, her eyes darting around. The three formed a triangle around Tazuna, only to hear chains wrap around Kakashi. They all turned, Ino's eyes wide. "Kakashi-Sensei!" She cried out, watching as their teacher was cut open by the chains. Naruto narrowed his eyes, darting forward, "Naruto!" Ino growled out, attempting to go after him, only to be stopped by Shikamaru.

"Stop. Help me guard Tazuna. If you hadn't noticed, there are two hostiles." Shikamaru said, drawing a kunai. Ino drew one as well, watching as Naruto vaulted over one of the enemies, firing off a small metal object into one of their head. She gasped, watching in slight terror as he dropped dead, blood pooling around his body. Naruto landed behind the other, dodging the chain and claw, as he rolled out of the way, firing off a few more objects. The hostile enemy jumped to the side, slashing at Naruto with his chain.

Grabbing the chain, Naruto used Venom's strength to pull him in his direction. The enemy let out a small scream of terror as Naruto threw him on the ground, webbing him up. "Okay, you three, stay here. We gotta go talk to this scum, alone." Naruto picked up the man with some effort, carrying him into the forest. Ino and Shikamaru exchanged glances, while Tazuna looked scared shitless at what power the kid had.

"Good job you two. You guarded Tazuna, and even though Naruto should have stayed as well, he did good as well." Kakashi spoke from the treeline, as he walked towards them.

"You're alive?" Ino asked, looking at their sensei with awe. Kakashi pointed to where he "died" and Ino looked over, blushing as she saw a destroyed log. "The substitution jutsu." She muttered.

"That's right, Ino. I wonder how Naruto's doing with our guest." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin. A scream pierced the air, coming from where Naruto had taken the other ninja. Ino cringed and Shikamaru paled while Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Well, it seems like he's making progress."

Venom slammed his clawed hand into the tree beside the ninja's head, his tongue wrapping itself around his head, before retracting back to hang loosely from his maw. _**"**_**Tell us what you know, and we may let you live." **The imposing alien grinned, teeth dripping with saliva, as the white patches that symbolized eyes grew in size, indicating that Venom was giving one hell of a grin.

"We were hired to take out the old man by Zabuza. That's all I know, I swear. Let me go?" The male soiled himself, staring at Venom with wide eyes, fear practically reeking off of him.

Venom's grin grew wider, if that were possible, as he leaned over, chomping down on the man's head, severing it off from the neck. He spat it out, licking his lips, before retracting back as clothes. Naruto spit some more, making a face. "Bleh, I really didn't enjoy that."

**_'You will Naru-kun. You'll learn to love it. Brock did.'_ **Venom whispered from within Naruto's head, as he shivered. He quickly sealed up the head, making a clone to go give to the Hokage. He turned, walking back to join his team.

"Well, what did you find out? And where is the guy?" Ino asked, looking around.

"Let's just say he didn't like being tied up, and decided to kill himself." Naruto lied, realizing how lame it sounded, even to him. Kakashi narrowed his eye, looking at Naruto, who motioned he would explain later. "They were hired to kill the old man by Zabuza, whomever that is."

"Zabuza? Are you sure?" Kakashi spoke, his voice serious and urgent. He paled when Naruto nodded, "Alright then. This mission just went from C rank to B. Tazuna, why did you neglect to inform us of the people after you?" He turned, crossing his arms as he gazed at the bridge builder.

"I...I come from a poor country, and I didn't know the exact extent that Gatou would take to get me killed. I apologize for not telling you, and I only ask that you help me get back safely."

"No. We'll go back, and let more experience teams go on this mission. That's final." Kakashi said sternly, about to order his team to turn back, only to see that the three had determined looks on their faces. "Or...maybe we'll help you out. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, what do you guys think?"

"You know the answer to that Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said, a smirk on his face as he held up his gun, twirling it around his fingers. He holstered it, walking ahead as he formed the triangle around Tazuna, with Ino and Shikamaru around the back.

"Hey Naruto, what is that? The weapon?" Ino asked, curiosity written all over her face. Naruto glanced behind him, gazing at her as he chuckled. "Naruto! Come on, answer me!" She said, frowning.

"It's called a gun. Where I got it from? I'll explain that in all due time. Probably when we get back from Wave country, okay? Just bear with me." He replied, as they continued walking. Eventually, they arrived at a bridge, a boat waiting for them.

"Ah, Tazuna, back from Konoha, are ye?" The boat master said, scratching his beard.

"Yeah, I am. Brought along some protection that might help against Gatou." Tazuna said, gazing at the bridge master from behind his glasses.

"Mind if I ask? Who's Gatou?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well Naruto, he's a shipping magnate and has money in the thousands, if not millions. He is thought to be smuggling drugs as well, but I don't know if that's true or not." Kakashi said, as they arrived at the other end of the river. They departed the boat, and continued along their journey to Wave country.

"How much further to Wave?" Shikamaru questioned, breaking the silence after a good 30 minutes.

"About 15-20 minutes. Why do you.." Tazuna's sentence was interrupted by Naruto firing off a bullet into a nearby bush.

"Naruto? What the hell?! You scared us all half to death!" Ino scolded, frowning at him as she walked over to see what he shot at. She picked up a rabbit by the ears, a bullet hole in it's side. "You shot a rabbit. Do you feel bad now?"

"No, for two reasons. 1.) That's dinner. 2.) That's a snow rabbit. What's a snow rabbit doing out here when it's fall? It should have brown fur, not white. And that means," Naruto heard a whistling in the air, like something being thrown, "Get down!" He quickly webbed Ino towards him, dropping to the ground as a sword embedded itself within the tree that she was just standing by.

"Who the hell threw that?!" Shikamaru asked, looking around. His eyes widened, as the mist around them starting to get thicker. Hearing weight being pressed down on the hilt of the sword, he looked up to see a man in camouflage pants, suspenders holding said pants up, the sunlight reflecting off his toned body, as his mouth smirked underneath the bandages that covered his face.

"I did, kid. Nice to see you with my target. Turns out we're at a crossroads though. You want to keep him alive. And I? Well, I want him dead." The smirk grew in size, although it was hard to tell through the bandages. "Ah, Kakashi Hatake, leading a bunch of runts? Well, it'll be even more fun to kill you all." The way he spoke sent shivers down Ino's spine, and Naruto quickly had Venom cover his body as his armor, not full on beast mode that Brock was used to.

"Everyone, form around Tazuna! And yes, Zabuza Momochi, I am leading a bunch of 'runts' as you call them. They, however, are not runts. Naruto here has quite a few tricks up his sleeves, while Ino and Shikamaru are apart of the original Shika-Ino-Choji trio. However this trio will be better, and we'll put you down right where you stand." He drew his kunai, watching as the mist got thicker, making it almost impossible to see. Ino and Shikamaru drew their kunai's as well, while Naruto pulled out his pistol.

'_Venom, is the assault rifle still in the compartments of you? Within the 'pockets', as you will call them?' _

**_'Yes, Naruto, it is. We'll have it ready just in case. This Zabuza scum, he deserves to be taken down, and fast. Use all of us if you have to. Utilize everything we've taught you, and make sure that none of your team or Tazuna gets hurt. If anything, allow the beast-like side to take over, just to make sure he goes down.'_ **Naruto cut off the connection, growling slightly as Venom began to take over. His muscles bulged, as he grew slightly in height. The mask stayed as it was, the guns ready in his hands. The battle between Team 7 and Zabuza was well under way, but it was still undecided who would make the first move.

* * *

Alright ladies and gents, leave a like! Sorry it took for a while (a few months or more) to update. I've been busy with work, and school. Stressful and I haven't been able to come up with how I wanted this chapter to turn out. It's the same thing with my Harry Potter story. Haven't been able to come up with the right words or a long enough chapter. But I'm sure this will hold you hungry dogs off of me, eh? Or should Venom persuade you?

-V


	6. Update

Hey guys, this is a small author's note from me. I am currently writing new chapters for all of my stories, however, it's taking me so long due to wanting to get it right, making it long enough, and worth your while. I'm also busy with work, sleep, and hanging with friends. I haven't forgotten about you guys though. I hope you all still like me.

-V


	7. Ain't life a bitch?

WELCOME BACK TO THE ITSY BITSY SPIDER! I'm glad you all have stuck with me for so long, and I'm glad you all have been patient with me during the new chapters being written and everything. Means a lot! Let's get this show on the road.

-V

* * *

Venom narrowed his eyes, as he fell into a defensive stance. **"Everyone, around Tazuna. Kakashi-Sensei has this. It's our duty to protect the client." **Shikamaru and Ino formed a triangle along with Venom beside Tazuna, kunai's at the ready.

Zabuza let out a chuckle, as he swung his sword around, "You think you little runts can stop me? The only one that has a chance would be Kakashi. Perhaps the freak with the spider. But the normal genin? They don't stand a chance." He grinned, "Now, where to strike? Kidney, liver, spleen, gallbladder, vital organs? The head? Chopping up his body limb by limb? So many decisions. Only one body to do it with. Well, I guess not one. But the only important one. You runts are a bonus." Zabuza rushed the team, as Kakashi launched himself towards him, clashing his kunai against Zabuza's sword. They grunted and pushed against each other, trying to gain the upper hand against one another. Kakashi pulled out another kunai, slashing into Zabuza's neck, before Zabuza turned into water.

"Damn it! Guys, behind you!" Kakashi turned, watching as Zabuza appeared in the middle of the triangle, right in front of Tazuna. Tazuna's eyes went wide, as he crouched, arms in front of his face. Zabuza's sword swung down, before Venom's hand caught the blade, tendrils and symbiotic tissue wrapping up around it, going towards the hilt.

Zabuza grunted, kicking Venom away as he jumped away back towards Kakashi, who held a kunai to his throat. "Give up?" Kakashi asked.

"Not on your fuckin' life." Zabuza growled, as he fell into a pool of water once more. Kakashi looked around wildly, only to be cut in half by Zabuza, who in turn, turned into water. '_What the hell? How did he copy my technique?' _Zabuza jumped out of the path of a bullet, only to have to keep backing up some more, Venom firing off more until the clips ran out. While Venom reloaded, Kakashi slammed his foot into Zabuza's side, only for the Swordsman to once again vanish into water.

"This is getting old Zabuza. Shouldn't you be fighting, instead of running?" Kakashi asked, as his left hand lifted up his headband to reveal his secret weapon: The Sharingan. Kakashi could see Zabuza's charka signature, heading towards the triangle once more. However, Venom quickly intercepted, firing off more bullets, before spinning webbing towards him, trying to capture him. Zabuza, of course, dodged and weaved out of the way of the webbing, slamming the hilt of his sword into Venom's face. Venom flew back slightly, quickly regaining his footing as he jumped over the slashing motion of Zabuza's sword, running up the blade as he spun web into his eyes.

"Argh! What the fuck?!" Zabuza growled out, dropping his sword as he tried to get the webbing off. His guard momentarily down, Venom swiftly kicked him in the side of the head, before a clone grabbed him in a Full Nelson, while the original Venom slammed his fists repeatedly into Zabuza's abdomen. Zabuza allowed the abuse to continue momentarily, before he slammed the clone into a tree, backflipping up into the leaves as he ripped the webbing off. He jumped out and tackled Venom, who kicked him off. Rolling to his feet, Zabuza rushed to get his sword, backhanding Kakashi away from him. Grabbing his sword he quickly rushed towards Tazuna again, only to have webbing connect with his back, legs, and ankles. Venom dragged the criminal ninja towards him, watching as another chakra signature joined the battlefield, only a few feet away, hidden in the trees. Zabuza kicked Venom away, who sailed into the forest nearby, seemingly unconscious.

Kakashi quickly engaged Zabuza in battle, throwing him towards the water, pushing him back. Zabuza went under, and soon the ripples stilled, and no signs of life were shown. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, before muttering aloud, "Show yourself, coward." Zabuza jumped up, punching Kakashi in the face who slid back a few feet, glaring at him. "Let's see you do this!" Zabuza cried out, as he started performing handsigns. His eyes widened, looking forward as Kakashi was copying his handsigns. "What the? How do you know? It's like you know what..." "You're going to do?" Kakashi finished his sentence, which infuriated Zabuza more.

'_You damn copycat. First he's copying my moves. What's next? Finishing my sentences? It's like he knows...'_ The thought trailed off as Kakashi remarked, "What you're going to say?" Zabuza let out a growl, finishing the handsign, and they both cried out in unison, "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!" Two twin dragos formed out of the water and soon begin to clash. They battled and intertwined around each other, soon canceling each other out, water falling around the two ninja. Kakashi and Zabuza rushed forward, kunai and sword clanging against each other in a battle of willpower and strength. Kakashi let go, ducking under the giant sword as he slammed his foot into Zabuza's gut, whom sailed back into the water once more. Kakashi walked over, his feet touching the water, searching for a chakra signature. As soon as Kakashi's feet touched the water farther away from shore, he realized that the water was denser. A bit heavier and darker. It was a trap, and he had fell right into it. Zabuza launched out of the water, trapping Kakashi in a bubble prison. "Ino, Shikmaru, Tazuna! Grab Naruto and run! Forget about me! He can't chase you while he has me trapped. He can't move himself ten feet away from it at all, otherwise the trap will dissipate."

"This is very true Kakashi. Very true indeed. However, you're running out of air. In about ten minutes or less, you'll be dead, and then I can chase the target all I want. So go ahead and run if you want, children. I'll find you, and then I will slaughter you." Zabuza said.

Venom meanwhile had gotten up, pieces of wood falling out of his suit. He shook his head, looking around as he noted that the chakra signature that he saw earlier was right above him. And as Venom, his chakra signature was masked almost completely. He quickly and quietly climbed up the tree, his gaze falling upon a boy around his age, a hunter ninja's mask laying beside him. He was obviously a fake, and Venom hated fakes. Leaning in close, Venom pressed the barrel of his gun against the boy's head. **"One wrong move, and your brains will be all over the ground. If you answer what we ask, then you will live. Understand, meatbag?"**

The boy froze, paling considerably before he nodded, realizing that what his attacker said was true. He removed his hand from the sebon that was gripped to so tightly within his inner sleeve. "What do you wish to know?"

**"Who are you? Are you in cohorts with Zabuza?" **Venom asked, pulling the hammer back, loading a bullet into the chamber.

"Yes, I am. My name is Haku. I have been with Zabuza for a long time now. He has become like a father to me. Or an older brother. He has taken me under his wing, and has trained me in the art of assassination. If you wish to kill me, then do so. I will understand. I have failed Zabuza already, just by getting captured." Haku said, hanging his head in shame.

**"No. You're going to live to fight another day. Perhaps we'll fight again soon. But for now? Sleep." **In one swift movement, tendrils wrapped around Haku, preventing any type of escape as he pistolwhipped him, watching him fall unconscious. He webbed him up, hanging him on a tree limb. Venom jumped down, rushing towards the battle field once more. He had a sensei to save, and Zabuza wasn't stopping him.

Zabuza let out a chuckle, as it soon transformed into a laugh, "Only a few more minutes left Kakashi, before you're dead, and I'm able to kill my target. Ain't life a bitch?" Three shots rang out in rapid succession, each hitting their mark. Zabuza was struck within the shoulder, midsection, and kneecap, effectively making him drop to the ground in pain, and disabling his right knee. Webbing quickly left Venom's gloves, webbing up Zabuza as blood began to seep through the silvery strands of silk. Venom smirked, landing on Zabuza's midsection, electing a yell of pain.

**"You tell us. Ain't life a bitch?" **Venom asked, aiming his gun right in between Zabuza's eyes, before pulling the trigger. Zabuza Momochi's life ended right then and there, by a kid who housed an alien symbiote from another world, and the most powerful of the tailed demons, the nine tailed fox. He stood up, the head of the Swordsman into a scroll. He quickly sent a clone back to Konoha to collect his reward. Venom quickly retracted back as Naruto's clothing, who holstered his guns, looking drained. "How you doing, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, a weak smile crossing his face.

"I'm doing fantastic. What you just did was admirable, yet stupid. Do not rush into battle like that, even if I'm captured. Rely on your teammates. Okay?" He said sternly, as he put the headband back over his eye. Naruto nodded, to which Kakashi smiled, "Good." With that, he passed out due to the strain on his body from the Sharingan. Naruto created two clones, who picked up Kakashi as he turned to Tazuna.

"Lead the way." Naruto said, walking over to Ino, leaning on her, as he was drained slightly as well. Ino smiled slightly, glad to see him alright. A blush crept upon her face, as she realized that she was worried about him. Well, developing feelings for him. She supported him, and together they, along with Tazua and Shikamaru, and the two clones carrying Kakashi went the rest of the way to Wave Country, going to Tazuna's house to rest up for the night. As soon as Naruto laid down on the mat, he was out like a light, snoring lightly as he began to rest.

* * *

Haku awoke on the ground, a few hours later. His gaze fell upward as he noticed that the webbing that held him had weakened, thus making him fall. The silk strands were weak enough that he quickly broke out of them. He only had one thing on his mind: Zabuza. Was he okay? Was he hurt? Dead? He got up, running towards Zabuza's last known location. Arriving onto the scene, Haku froze in his tracks. What he saw, was horrifying. It made him sick. There was the headless body of Zabuza Momochi, and around him were a pack of wolves, delving onto his corpse, tearing away at skin and meat, as they found their next meal. The wolves looked up as the alpha wolf growled at the intruder, before grabbing a nice chunk of meat from Zabuza's arm. The pack, having their full, then left Haku alone with the remains of Zabuza. He dropped to his knees, not even bothering to stop the tears that began to fall from his eyes. He wept, at the loss of his only friend, and his one true family member. The heaves seemed to pity a boy with such a pure soul, that they reached out to him, as rain began to fall. The rain washed away any blood that was on Zabuza's body, and while the rain couldn't fix his mangled body, it did give Haku some comfort. As soon as he was done weeping, he sought out the long task of burying his body. Once that was done, he turned, and began to walk towards his clients house. The man or creature that killed Zabuza would not be let off so easily. Haku would make sure that the person responsible would feel the same pain he felt. He would make the person suffer, and make his life a living hell.

Naruto, meanwhile had let out a cough in his sleep. He sat up, scratching his head as he muttered, "Someone must be thinking about us." He got up, heading to the restroom, and relieved himself. Exiting the bathroom, he almost bumped into Ino who was obviously getting ready to shower. She blushed slightly, as she looked at his body. Naruto looked down, realizing he was only in his shorts as he coughed awkwardly, "Sorry 'bout that Ino. You have a nice night." He moved past her as he entered his room, noting that Shikamaru was already asleep and Kakashi had remained asleep from the time they arrived at Tazuna's house. For now, the mission had been a success.

Ino entered the shower with a single thought in mind: '_You better believe I'm going to have a nice night, Uzumaki.' _And as her shower began, so did her hormones, and she began to touch herself to the thought of the blonde haired whiskered boy. She didn't care though, she did have a crush on him after all. She found him to be so... enticing, and interesting. From the way he fought, to the way he talked, down to the way he slept or trained. She was falling for him, and she hoped he felt the same.

* * *

Boom. That's all I have to say. Is boom. You all have a nice day, evening, or night, and you enjoy this chapter. Do it for me.

-V


End file.
